1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension system, particularly of the type capable of maintaining a good running stability of a vehicle even when the rear wheels are subjected to longitudinal forces, i.e., the forces directed longitudinally of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art rear suspension system is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 55-1556 and also shown in FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, a rear wheel is indicated by 101 and supported on a vehicle body by a rear suspension system 102. The rear suspension system 102 includes an A-shaped control arm 103 which is connected to the vehicle body by way of resilient bushings 105. Indicated by the numeral 104 is a rear axle shaft.
The prior art rear suspension system encounters a problem that, when the rear wheel 101 is subjected to a longitudinal force "F" upon acceleration or deceleration, the resilient bushings 105 resiliently deforms to allow the various portions of the rear suspension system 102 to displace as indicated by the chain lines, thus causing the rear wheel 101 to be steered an angle .theta. in the toe-out direction and making the running of the vehicle unstable.